Esta vez
by Noe-Chan y Tere Win
Summary: Capítulo único. ¿¡Harry y Ron peleándose? ¡Esto no me lo puedo perder!


_Hola de  nuevo!! Antes de volver a ponernos de lleno con nuestro aclamado (jejeje) fic "Cuando Hogwarts duerme" hemos hecho este mini fic. Como siempre decir que es de un capi pq nos ha salido así, peeero si hacéis manifestaciones, paráis el trafico de un par de calles de vuestra ciudad o cosas así (sí, sí, ya que lo preguntáis: dejar un review también vale jeje) lo continuaremos un poquito más jeje._

_Y nada más, recordar a nuestra querida Rowling y a sus deseados derechos de autor $_$ y que estos personajes no son nuestros y cualquier parecido de los hechos con la realidad es fruto de la imaginación de los elfos domésticos._

_Así que Un,Dos,Tres... ¡a leer esta vez!_

- ¡No escaparás Harry! – gritó Ron enfurecido con la varita en alto.

- ¡No pretendo escaparme! ¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo? – contestó Harry levantando también su varita.

- ¡Pues deberías!

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Queréis parar de una vez chicos! – gritó Hermione poniéndose en medio de sus amigos y haciéndoles bajar las varitas.

- ¡Empezó él!

- ¡¿Yo?!

Los alumnos que salían de sus clases empezaban a pararse en los pasillos para observarles.

- Me da igual quien empezase, esto no tiene sentido, parad de una vez – dijo la chica intentando hacerles entrar en razón.

- ¡No pienso parar! – gritó Ron volviendo a apuntar a Harry amenazadoramente con su varita - ¡Él ha dicho... él ha...

Ron empezó a bajar lentamente la varita mientras ponía cara de concentración. Los curiosos empezaban a murmurar.

- ¡Me he metido con tu madre! – gritó Harry.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Ron.

Harry asintió torpemente con la cabeza:

- ¡Sí, y también he dicho que apestas!

- Ah... ¿yo apesto? ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? ¿Un  ambientador de pino? ¡Apestas!

- Chicos, por favor...

- No, Hermione, no te metas en esto. Este asunto debemos solucionarlo de hombre a hombre – dijo Harry mientras echaba un vistazo a los alumnos que les observaban, los cuales empezaban a irse a comer. ¡Preferían ir al comedor que ver su pelea!

- ¡Está bien, pues pelea como un hombre! – gritó Ron para volver a atraer su atención.

- ¡Es lo que voy a hacer!

- ¿Sí? ¡No me lo creo!

- ¡Pues créelo!

- ¡Te vas a ent...

- Está bien chicos, podéis parar, ya no queda nadie – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo al pelirrojo – Os estáis poniendo muy pesados últimamente con vuestras falsas peleas. Si ya sabe todo el colegio lo – hizo una mueca despectiva – machos que sois.

- Si y no, Hermione, de vez en cuando hay que recordárselo, que esta juventud actual tiene muy poca memoria – añadió Ron entre risas.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a comer? – preguntó Harry.

- Claro, sabes que hay cosas para las que siempre estoy dispuesto, como comer o lamer el chocolate de los cromos de las ranas.

- ¿Y qué te parece una pequeña reunión de prefectos? – preguntó Hermione con una nota de enfado en su voz.

- ¡Ouch! Me había olvidado por completo – dijo Ron mientras se giraba para mirar a su amiga – Quiero deciiiir... que me había olvidado... de... de... – Ron miró suplicante a Harry, pero éste se encogió de hombros – oh está bien, me había olvidado.

- Siempre te pasa igual, Ron Weasley, sólo te importa tener el estómago lleno y lamer tus estúpidos cromos – gritó Hermione antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Harry y Ron se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, como paralizados.

- Ey, acaba de decir que mis cromos son estúpidos.

Harry le miró incrédulo.

- Lo raro es que no te haya llamado estúpido a ti; te olvidas de la reunión y dejas que Hermione se escape corriendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Te hago un mapa?

Ron miró ambos lados del pasillo antes de preguntarle a Harry en voz baja:

- ¿Vamos a empezar ahora otra pelea de las nuestras o qué? Lo digo porque ahora están en el comedor y no creo que vengan.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y empujó a su amigo en la dirección por la que Hermione había desaparecido corriendo.

- ¡¡No se te ocurra aparecer por el comedor hasta que no la hayas encontrado y le hayas pedido perdón!!

Ron corrió por el pasillo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y al fin vio a lo lejos una sombra delante suyo que también corría.

"Por fin, ésta es la mía, pensaba que había perdido su rastro de materia gris en el desvío anterior" pensó Ron "Hay que ver como corre la condenada, encima de lista es rápida, si es que esta chica lo tiene todo, solo le falta usar bien la escoba... pero no sé si le gustará el quidditch"

- ¡¡EH, HERMIONE, NO CORRAS TANTO!! – gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¡COMO SIGAMOS ASÍ MUCHO MÁS ME VAS A MATAR!! – la chica no disminuía su velocidad - ¡¡PERDONAME, NO LO HE HECHO A PROP"SITO!!

"¿Quiere matarme? Claro, debe ser eso. ¿Y para que era la reunión de hoy?" pensó Ron corriendo mientras intentaba recuperar un poco el aliento "¡Ah, claro! ¡Hoy íbamos a hacer un esbozo del diseño de la decoración del baile de Navidad! ¿Cómo me he podido olvidar de algo así?"

- ¡¡HERMIONE, YA SÉ PORQUÉ TE HAS ENFADADO!! ¡NO CORRAS TANTO, LECHES! ¡¡SI TE QUEDAS QUIETA LO HACEMOS AHORA MISMO!!

La chica paró de repente. Ron siguió corriendo, pero más lentamente. A medida que se acercaba a Hermione, ésta parecía cada vez más alta, su pelo era más corto, más oscuro, más... ¡¿grasiento?!

- Buenas tardes, señor Weasley, ¿sería tan amable de explicarme qué es lo que quiere hacer por estos oscuros y solitarios pasillos conmigo?

- Pro-profesor Snape... no sabía que fuese usted, yo creía que usted era Hermione Granger.

- Ah, claro... ¿cree usted que me parezco a la señorita Granger? – preguntó Snape con un tono de amargura en su voz.

- No, gracias al cielo – dijo aliviado Ron, que se asustó al ver la cara de enfado del profesor – Quiero decir que no señor, no creo que se parezcan.

- Está bien, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Vuelva inmediatamente al comedor o le quitaré más puntos.

Ron volvió hacia el gran comedor apesadumbrado. Hermione todavía debía de estar enfadada con él; pero ¿dónde podía buscarla? Ron pensó y pensó, hasta que al final dio con la solución:

- ¡Claro, estará en los vestuarios de quidditch! ... No, eso no tiene sentido.

El pelirrojo se había quedado sin hambre, así que siguió pensando de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¡Elifexir vientre plano! – y el cuadro de la señora Gorda le dejó pasar a la sala. Dentro estaba Hermione, sentada en el sofá delante de la chimenea, con la cara oculta entre las manos.

- Hermione – dijo Ron más como un acto reflejo que por llamarla.

Ella se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando al chico asustada y triste.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar comiendo? – preguntó Hermione frotándose los ojos con las manos.

- ¿Estás llorando?

- No, se me ha metido algo en el ojo – contestó la chica apartándole la mirada hacia el fuego.

- A ver, deja que mire – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Déjalo, ya me lo he quitado yo, ¿porqué no estás en el comedor?

- No tengo hambre.

- ¡Ja! Seguro que ya has comido o ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este rato?

- He estado corriendo por los pasadizos detrás de Snape.

- ¡¿Snape?! – se sorprendió Hermione.

- Sí, pero pensaba que eras tú – intentó aclarar Ron, consiguiendo que la chica empezase a parecer enfadada – No es que te confundiera con él, pero ... el pasillo estaba muy oscuro, corría mucho, estaba muy lejos...

- ¿¡Me confundiste con Snape?! – gritó Hermione muy furiosa.

- Sí, no, bueno... lo siento.

- Ah, claro, pobre Ron, Ron lo siente mucho, pobrecito, ¿quieres que te ayude a superar la pena? – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente – No es posible que nuestro querido Ron se sienta culpable, con lo bueno que es él, ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien no le perdone de inmediato? Es más ¿cómo puede nadie enfadarse con el perfecto prefecto Ronald Weasley?

Ron notaba como se iba hundiendo en el sillón a la vez que Hermione se ponía de pie y levantaba la voz.

- ¡¡Pues escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir!! ¡¡No te voy a perdonar!! ¡¡Ni ahora ni nunca más!! ¿Y sabes porqué? ¡¡Porque no voy a confiar nunca más en ti, Ronald Weasley!! ¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡JAMÁS!!

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá y los ojos de Ron se humedecieron.

- ¿Me llamabais? – Ginny asomó su cabeza por la escalera de las chicas – Me ha parecido oír mi nombre.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirando al suelo en silencio.

- Está bien, deben de haber sido imaginaciones mías – dijo la pelirroja esperando una contestación - ... Muy bien, muy bien, sé pillar una indirecta, me vuelvo a estudiar a mi cuarto, parejita.

Los dos amigos se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido del fuego.

- Hermione, yo... perdóname, por favor, te prometo que no te voy a fallar nunca más – dijo Ron mirando el suelo fijamente y casi sin voz.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo, yo te creo, pero luego me vuelves a decepcionar. ¿Crees que esto me gusta?

- No, claro que no, la culpa es mía – dijo el chico levantado la vista para mirarla y acercándose un poco a ella. Estaba llorando, pobrecilla, él se sentía horrible por haberla hecho llorar.

- Sé que también tengo parte de culpa porque quizá espero demasiado de ti, así que no te preocupes – la chica seguía con la cabeza baja secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica mientras miraba fijamente el suelo – desde ahora intentaré hacer las cosas sola, así ni te molestaré ni me decepcionarás.

- Por favor, Herm, soy yo, Ron, confía en mi por última vez, te prometo que esta vez no te voy a decepcionar.

- ¿Por qué debo creer que esta vez será diferente?

Hermione levantó la cara para poder mirar a los ojos de su amigo, pero un beso la paró a medio camino. Ron la estaba besando. Un beso tímido, dulce, que la sorprendió. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía en el estómago? Claro, aquella debía ser la famosa sensación del 'amooor'. Ah, no, acto seguido recordó que no había comido nada: era hambre. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el tacto de aquellos labios, estaban tibios y eran muy suaves, Hermione pensó que podía quedarse así para siempre. Ron estaba pensando lo mismo en aquel instante. Hasta que de pronto...

- ROARRGH

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Ron separándose bruscamente de Hermione, la cual se puso muy colorada.

- Han sido mis tripas – dijo mirando al suelo de nuevo, avergonzada.

Ron rió.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a comer algo antes de clase o sino ese monstruo que tienes en la barriga se enfadará con nosotros – dijo el pelirrojo, y los dos rieron un poco cohibidos.

Se pusieron en pie. Hermione iba a ir hacia el retrato, pero en aquel momento Ron dio un paso hacia ese lado y chocaron sin querer, poniéndose los dos muy colorados.

- Perdona.

- No, perdona tú. Pasa.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Harry estaba acabando el postre.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin llegáis, pensaba que os habíais perdido por los pasillos – dijo Harry entre risas - ¿Ya habéis hecho las paces?

- Sí, bueno, más o menos – dijo Ron ruborizándose levemente mientras se sentaban.

- Uy, uy, uy, cuanto secretito por aquí – dijo Harry con voz insinuante.

- ¿De qué hablas, Harry? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Me pasas ése beso, digo... vaso?

Harry la miró extrañado mientras le pasaba el vaso, luego se quedó observando en silencio a la pareja minuciosamente esperando que dijesen algo.

- Está bien, sé cuando sobro. ¿Uy, he dicho sobro? Quería decir que no quiero meterme en cosas de pareja. ¿Uy, he dicho pareja? – dijo irónicamente Harry – Quería decir eh, vosotros dos, hablad de lo que queráis, pero luego ponedme al corriente – y guiñándoles un ojo, se fue.

- ¿Crees que habrá deducido algo? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Harry? ¡Qué va! Éste tiene tanta capacidad de deducción como un chicle en la suela de mi zapato.

Los dos rieron, pero en el momento en que sus miradas coincidieron se quedaron callados otra vez. No podían dejar de mirarse. Cada uno se preguntaba si el otro se habría sentido tan bien como él antes, cuando se dieron ese beso, que esperaban que fuera el primero de muchos. El baile de Navidad estaba muy cerca, por suerte para ambos.

- ¿Sabes, Ron? Te perdono. Confío en ti. Sé que esta vez va a ser diferente.


End file.
